Insuficiente
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Eu e você éramos pares díspares, iguais em todos os aspectos, diferentes em cada detalhe. Bellatrix/Andromeda


**Insuficiente**

Algumas coisas serão sempre inexplicáveis, por mais que você tente usar palavras, mesmo imagens, ou gestos, algumas coisas não podem ser traduzidas. Assim era meu amor por você: inexplicavelmente profundo, sem qualquer forma de expressão. Eu e você éramos pares díspares, iguais em todos os aspectos, diferentes em cada detalhe. Éramos a vida e a morte. Complementares, partes de um mesmo círculo. A semelhança e a distinção, os dois lados da mesma moeda.

Quando eu estava contigo nada daquilo era importante. Éramos, principalmente, amigas. Eu lhe contava as coisas e lia no teu silêncio o que você não dizia. E cada vez que você falava, era um prêmio, uma certeza que eu não estava sozinha: você também estava lá, comigo. Sempre fui ardorosamente independente mas, naquele tempo, eu vivia em torno de você. Sua presença era estável e me protegia, me segurava quando tudo mais parecia ruir - mas, para mim, parecia que alguma coisa ainda tinha de valor naqueles tempos de tensão e mentira.

Você era minha amiga e me entendia, mesmo sem eu falar, embora eu constantemente falasse: as palavras eram supérfluas, mas nossas conversas eram intensas e parecia que eu tinha encontrado uma igual, pela primeira vez. Gostava de fingir que me apaixonava por ti, embora nunca tenha conseguido: era narcisismo demais até para mim. Porque, em essência, você era eu, e eu era você. Nossos gestos, nossos rostos, nossas expressões eram similares, como tudo mais entre nós.

Eu me deitava em sua cama e sentia teu braço por cima de mim. Não havia nada entre nós – nada que deveria haver entre um casal – mas o carinho me confortava. Eu segurava tua mão, aninhada entre meus seios, e dizia a mim mesma que aquele amor era romântico – mas não era, e nunca foi. Eu te amava, e te amo, mas para mim, você nunca seria minha mulher. Mas os outros, ah, eles não poderiam entender que toda aquela intensidade e dedicação não estavam diretamente ligadas ao desejo que sentíamos uma pela outra. O sexo era maravilhoso, mas era apenas sexo. Nossa ligação estava acima disso, e ele nem importava tanto assim - o prazer não era o meio, e sim a conclusão, servia apenas a si mesmo.

Mas a maior parte das pessoas não seria capaz de entender como éramos racionais. Nós discutíamos sobre a vida usando a lógica, ignorando a emoção. E quando falávamos em sentimentos, os analisávamos da mesma forma como ponderávamos nossas próprias ações e pensamentos. Falar contigo era como falar comigo mesma e não me exigia mais coragem do que isso. Você não me demandava nada, e eu nada pedia também. Coexistíamos, na verdade, orbitando em torno uma da outra, sem nunca realmente depender, ou sermos capazes de nos desligar.

Você não sabia se abrir e eu jamais me permitiria me entregar assim. Porque se jogar de cabeça também é uma decisão que se deve tomar. Eu não pularia no abismo sem você, e você não conseguia olhar para aquela escuridão sem fim. Nisso éramos opostas: nem que quisesse você conseguiria seguir em frente. Você era fantástica, em todo e qualquer aspecto, mas medíocre demais para se considerar menos que perfeita.

Teu maior defeito era querer se acreditar auto-suficiente. Você tinha raiva, tinha rancor, tinha tantos problemas e achava que tudo que precisava era conhecê-los. A verdade era que você era uma criança que achava que fingindo que as coisas não existiam elas de fato não existiriam. Sua tolice era marcante em cada gesto, e ainda mais curiosa por se disfarçar de segurança. Mas não havia segurança alguma em você – como não há em mim – e te faltava a coragem de encarar isso.

Tuas mentiras não chegavam aos meus ouvidos, eu conseguia ver por trás disso. E, mesmo assim, te amava, te aceitava, e não sabia fazer diferente. A segurança de me ver através dos teus olhos, ter um reflexo de carne e osso, era imprescindível. O mundo ruía em torno de nós, a guerra tomava conta de tudo e o medo nos rodeava. Eu sentia teus dedos entrelaçados aos meus e queria acreditar que tudo ficaria bem, um dia. Qualquer dia. Em qualquer vida.

Mas você não tinha medo – e nem eu – porque conseguia se manter intocada pela emoção. Nosso caminho, tão diferente, tinha chegado ao mesmo ponto: a indiferença. Não havia nada que pudesse nos abalar, nada que não pudéssemos discutir e avaliar friamente. Eu tinha passado por tudo, visto a vida e a morte, e você era pouco mais que uma garotinha, fugindo do peso da responsabilidade. Na conta dos anos, éramos quase iguais, mas nas contas da vida, éramos diferentes.

Tudo em nós duas era um reflexo: a semelhança distorcida, a equivalência entre dois lados de uma equação. Dividíamos tudo, sem nunca misturar, e enquanto minhas pernas se enroscavam nas suas, fingíamos namorar quando nunca nos tocamos de verdade. Eu não era sua mulher, você não era minha mulher e, no entanto, passávamos muito tempo fingindo ser. Eu beijava seus lábios antes de ir para as aulas – e novamente quando voltava – e dormíamos lado a lado, todas as noites, sem jamais termos sido de verdade algo além de companheiras - e _isso_ a própria vida tinha nos feito ser.

Até o dia em que os olhos _dele_ encontraram os meus e eu me perdi. Não de mim, mas de você. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo quando decidi dar um passo a frente. De repente, você já não me satisfazia. Eu queria mais, queria tudo, coisas que você não poderia me dar, ou eu aceitar de você. Te contei cada detalhe, e você ria do meu encantamento, enquanto eu me exasperava. Mais uma vez éramos opostos. Eu sabia, e ainda sei, que você não estava preparada para esse passo adiante. Talvez você nunca esteja. Mais uma vez, tua imagem era desconectada da minha.

E de repente, eu não te queria. Eu te amava sem te querer, e suas mãos correndo pelo meu corpo não me traziam prazer algum. Teus beijos eram pouco, teus suspiros e gemidos sob minhas mãos eram indiferentes. Não havia mais satisfação em te satisfazer e, no fundo da minha mente, a culpa surgia. Eu te ouvia, ainda, e te entendia, ainda, e te amava, ainda. O espelho que éramos ainda estava lá, mas algo tinha se quebrado. Você era falha, e um peso, uma responsabilidade que eu não queria mais. Insuficiente, fraca e imatura, de formas que eu já não sabia ser. Teus olhos me liam tão bem quanto antes e os meus te apreendiam por completo, mas eu já não queria fingir que era sua mulher.

Outra teria se ressentido -- culpado a guerra e a luta por fazer com que nos separássemos. Provavelmente Narcissa pensaria assim, mas eu sei que foi diferente. Aquela luta não era nossa até _ele_ surgir: não me interessava, nem me importava. Subitamente, você não podia suportar a diferença e me acusou de estar tentando chamar tua atenção através de escolhas que não combinavam comigo mesma. Você tinha plena certeza que era o centro do mundo - e no fundo, eu posso ter de dado motivos para isso - e não conseguia entender de verdade as mudanças em mim. Eu te alienei quando me joguei no abismo, eu segui por uma estrada que você nunca poderia tomar de verdade. Era como cristal partido, reflexo distorcido, de forma que jamais poderia ser recomposto. Era o final decretado e anunciado. Minha felicidade não te causava inveja -- te causava ira. E, subitamente, a guerra era pessoal entre nós duas. Os motivos de seu _Lord_ se tornaram uma boa desculpa, e abriu-se um oceano entre eu e você, nos separando de forma que eu sabia que jamais poderia ser consertada.

E, de repente, eu já não era mais sua mulher -- nem mesmo podia me dizer sua irmã.

Te amando, eu já não te amava.

E isso era o suficiente.


End file.
